


Rebecca's Hobby

by Vanilla_Beans



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: S.T.A.R.S., Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Beans/pseuds/Vanilla_Beans
Summary: It's just a regular day at the office, except Rebecca fills her time with fanfic writing. Out of new ideas, she decides that she will write about her co-workers: Albert Wesker and Chris Redfield. She's very shy about it and scared to find out what would happen if they knew.





	Rebecca's Hobby

Rebecca laid down the notebook she had been secretly writing in all day. If anyone found it, she would be too embarrassed to come to work ever again. Rebecca knew that partaking in her favorite hobby on the job was dangerous, but this was the only form of rebellion she could muster. To her, romance was an art form, best portrayed through words. 

Rebecca enjoyed writing creatively, but often relied on forming new stories based on the characters of others. She had been fresh out of ideas for a while, but decided that it would be interesting to try something different. The new idea came to her one afternoon when watching her coworkers, Chris Redfield and Albert Wesker. The pair were in the break room together making a fresh pot of coffee. Normally, for anyone else, waiting in silence while the boss stood over them would have been an awkward experience. For Chris, however, relating to Captain Wesker came natural. 

She had noticed both men chuckling, probably at some lame joke that Chris came up with on the spot. She didn’t have the confidence to be so laid-back with their overtly-serious boss, and as long as she had known him, she could not recall him laughing once. They would make an interesting couple, Rebecca thought and the idea sprouted at that point. It didn’t take her long to get started writing, as the material was already there for her. Seeing them from this point of view for the first time grew her suspicions that there was more to the early-morning coffee jokes and the slight glimmer in Chris’s eye when he got the opportunity to impress Wesker. To an outsider this was just normal kissing ass, but in this new light, it was clear that there had to be something more. She didn’t want to intrude on this possible relationship; she only wanted to get rid of this damned writer’s block. 

Chris passed by Rebecca’s desk and she slid the notebook into her drawer. He flashed his charismatic smile and asked, “Whatcha got there, Becky? A diary?” Chris was always quick to pick at anyone, especially her. He never meant anything by it, she had learned. He engaged in friendly banter with everyone on the team. 

“Yes, and I’d appreciate a little privacy.” Rebecca chuckled nervously. She didn’t want to sound rude, but she needed Chris to believe anything but the truth. She would rather Chris know than Captain Wesker, but she knew that Chris would tell. He wasn’t embarrassed easy, nor was Wesker, but Rebecca felt a wave of discomfort just from the mere thought of anyone knowing. The humiliation from the other members of STARS knowing that she wrote hot, steamy fanfiction of coworkers would be too much to bare. She’d have to leave the job, probably the country. 

“Jeez, I was just asking.” 

She pulled the notebook back out once he had left. To be honest, this wasn’t the best thing she had ever written, but it was going somewhere. Besides, it was cute. 

 

Captain Wesker cleared his throat. “I called all of you for a meeting on behalf of the problem with the coffee in the break room. Chris and I were both working overtime last night and…” 

Rebecca couldn’t help but suppress a small giggle. 

“He has brought to my attention that we have never specifically designated anyone to buy more coffee when it runs out. I would like to ask someone to keep an eye on it each day and go buy more whenever needed. Of course, I will personally reimburse you the cost. Any volunteers?” 

Everyone turned to look at Rebecca. Great, she thought, Try to be a goody two shoes and everyone shoves all the extra on top. “I- I’ll do it, Captain.” 

“Okay. Thank you, Miss Chambers.” 

Rebecca blushed a little. Even though she was now convinced he had a thing for Chris, he still managed to tug at her heartstrings a little. 

 

Late night coffee run. Everyone, aside from her two subjects of interest, had already gone home for the night, and she wanted to buy the coffee in the morning. However, Wesker insisted she buy it now, so it will be ready in the morning, just in case someone arrived at work before Rebecca made it. She didn’t really mind, but she wanted to get home so she could write with complete privacy. She had left her prized notebook under a stack of unfinished paperwork. Surely no one would bother it. No one’s ever willingly done my paperwork for me before. 

Rebecca opened the door to the STARS office. Chris and Wesker were huddled over Captain Wesker’s desk, laughing at something. Simultaneously, they looked up at her. 

“Becky, just who we wanted to see.” Chris chuckled, barely able to speak through his laughter. Rebecca noticed his eyes were watering. 

“What’s so funny?” 

Chris lifted the notebook from Captain Wesker’s hands. My notebook! No, no, no. 

“Miss Chambers, you’re quite the author. I don’t recall this in your resume,” Wesker joked. They both snickered. 

“I can explain,” Rebecca said, entirely defeated. She had trusted that they wouldn’t go through her stuff. Chris thought the notebook was a diary. To be honest, Rebecca was quite offended that he would take the opportunity to look through it. However, Rebecca was shy, particularly to subordinates. She’d get Chris later, but she’d have to let the captain slide on this one. Too obedient to do anything, Rebecca turned around and walked out the door. 

Remembering her errand, she came back into the room. Chris pulled away from Wesker quickly. Wait a minute, what were they doing there? “Captain Wesker, I put the fresh can of coffee grounds in the break room.” 

“Thank you, Miss Chambers. Tomorrow I will pay you the money back.” 

After Rebecca closed the door behind her, Chris looked down at Wesker. “Do you think that Rebecca actually believes we flirt with each other?” 

“I doubt it.” He opened the dresser drawer to his desk and placed Rebecca’s notebook next to the strip of film that revealed a picture of her in basketball uniform. He had his own weird secrets to hide. 

"Yeah, uh, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post something short and cute for my first fanfiction. The idea randomly came to me and I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
